JUST S &N
by Qua-cchi
Summary: Hanya percakapan gaje S & N yg ribut ini dan itu. Special Gift Birthday Amma Cherry, met ultah beib! sorry kadonya telat XDa


**Kicauan ****AQua;**

Holaaa..** aku balik lagi** **bawa**** fict gaje buat Amma Cherry, Happy birth day yab beib! Aku udah ngucapin di kronologimu tapi kamunya gak komen or apa, keknya ituitu ucapan keselip deh.. ==a **

Aku** nulisnya di hape, alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa ke buka :D**

**Dan lagi pengen ngeAbabilin n ngeIdiotin Sasuke, disini Bahasa yg aku gunain juga bahasa keseharianku, Moga kalian menyukai hasil keringat aku ini, kasih tau aku rasanya ya. Asin kah? Acem kah? Ato malah manis? XDAku jg nunggu tanggepanmu beib!**

**Hope you like!  
**

**St. Roch arter**

**Presen by  
**

** JUST S &amp; N**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning gajenes, typo(s), bahasa suka suka, Boys Love (BL) And SPECIAL GIFT BIRTH DAY FOR AMMA CHERRY**

**RATE : T  
**

**Ganre : Romance (maybe)**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, nama tokoh pinjaman dari Om Kishi-Sensei, tidak untuk di komersial kan apa lagi menjelek-jelek karya aslinya.**

**MAINAN.  
**

N : " Hiks.. sepertinya aku punya kelainan, Teme~"

S : " Heh?"

N : " Sejak kecil aku gak pernah ngompol ih. Tapi ini udah semingguan aku mesti ngompol tiap pagi, anterin aku periksa ya?

S : " Nggak."

N : " Ehhh! Kok gitu? Ayolah Sasuke~ pleaseeeee..!"

S : " Nggak ya nggak! Aku gak sudi mainanku di pegang-pegang orang lain."

N : " Ma-mainan?" *_Loading_*

S : * melengos pergi*

N : *_Loading Complete_* AHO TEME!

.

**PERPISAHAN**

N : " Maaf 'Suke, aku harus pergi."

S : " _Please_, jangan pergi Dobe! Aku gak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana sepinya duniaku tanpa dirimu!"

N : " Tapi, ini sudah waktunya aku pergi, ijinkan aku.."

S : " Gak boleh! Gak aku ijinin kamu pergi selangkah pun!"

N : " Grrrrrr... Aho Teme! Aku harus pergi menjemput Kyuubi! Kamu ingin kekasih mu ini di cincang olehnya hah?!

S : * mengkeret*

.

**ADIL**

S : " Bagaimana bisa Rubak buluk ini ada di kamarmu dobe?!

N : " Yang kamu sebut Rubah buluk itu kakak ku, Pantat Ayam!

(_Soundeffect_: Kyuubi ngakak)

.

**BUMI DAN LANGI**

N : "'Suke seandainya aku ini Bumi dan kamu adalah langitnya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan agar kita bisa bersama?"

S : ". . . . . . "

N : " Lupakan! Aku terlalu menghayal dan mengada-ada." *murung*

S : " Itu memang gak mungkin Naru. Tapi, jika kamu Bumi dan aku Langitnya. Aku akan menciptakan mendung agar bisa menghadirkan hujan yang akan menjadi jembatan penghubung antara kamu dan aku." *senyum paling _charming_*

N : *_Blush blush meong_*

.

**KERAMAT**

N : " Hei 'Suke! Liat ini deh! Kyuubi ternyata masih kayak bocah hihihi..."

S : " Maksudnya?"

N : " Liat ini, aku nemuin banyak karet balon di dalam laci kamar kyuubi loh hahhaha..."

S : " Ini bukan karet balon, Dobe! Tapi, kondom."

N : " HAH?"

S : "Sepertinya bekas pakai juga."

N : " APPAAAHH?!"

.

**SUCI**

S : " Apa yang kamu bawa?"

N : " Oh ini? Kembang tujuh rupa."

S : " Buat apaan?"

N : " Buat nyuci tanganku yang habis pegang benda keramat Kyuubi tadi, Najis!"

.

**KANGEN ****Part 1**

N: "_Moshi-moshi _Ada apa 'Suke?"

S : " Kangen. Sedang apa?"

N : " Sedang telfonan."

S : " Loh, ini udah malem kenapa gak bobo?"

N : " Hemm.. Tadi ada orang idiot yang nelfon aku di tengah tidur lelapku."

S : " Katakan siapa orang idiot itu Dobe! Biar aku hajar dia karna telah mengganggu tidur kekasihku! Katakan dobe, siapa?!

N : " ITU DIRIMU IDIOT! Kamu gak liat ya ini jam berapa hah!"

.

**SADIS**

N: " Kamu tau teme?"

S : "Apa?"

N : " Setiap liat tembok aku bernapsu banget pengen nonjokin."

S : " Hah kenapa?"

N : " Soalnya ngingetin aku sama wajahmu."

.

**KANGEN Part 2**

S : " _Moshi-moshi_, ada apa nelfon aku dobe sayang?"

N : " Cuma kangen."

S : " _Kami_-sama! _Really_?

N : " He'um. Kangen hancurin gendang telinganmu."

S : " Dobe sayang, kok kamu jadi jahat gitu sih?"

N : " Jahat jahat gundulmu! Kamu yang nelfon aku duluan, IDIOT!"

.

**PING!**

S: PING! PING!

N : *_Delay_ *

S : PING! PING! PING!

N : *_Delay_*

S : PING! PING! PING!

N : * _Delay_*

S : PING! *_Read_*

N : " BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT BOKONGKU BERGETAR TEME!"

.

**EMOT**

N : " **:***"

S : " **:* :*** "

N : " **:* :* :***"

S : " **:* **(Selusin kali) "

N : "Andai ada emoticon ML ya teme =3=)"

S : " _Damn __it!_! Tunggu aku di sana 5 menit!

N : " EH!"

.

**HURT.**

S :" Kamu menyakitiku dobe!"

N : " Maaf! Aku gak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh!"

S : " Kamu sudah melukai harga diriku, kamu PHPin aku, habis kamu junjung aku ka awang yang indah lalu kamu hempaskan aku ke bawah jurang kegelapan, yang terasa paling sakit itu di sini *pegang dada sebelah kiri* "

N : " Maafin aku, seharusnya aku bilang ke kamu sejak awal, maaf ya?"

S : " Terlanjur!"

.

**MARAHAN.**

N: " Masa masih marah? Lagian itu juga salah kamu kok."

S : " Jadi kamu nyalahin aku gitu?"

N : " Iya! Salah kamu main pergi gitu aja!"

S : " Kamunya itu yang gak bilang-bilang ke aku! Seharusnya kamu itu kasih tau aku, sebenernya selama ini aku kamu anggap gak sih?"

.

**NYESEL**

N : " Maafin aku! Iya aku ngaku salah! Sasuke maafin aku ya, please~ "

S : " Aku maunya kamu minta maaf langsung ke aku, nggak via telfon!"

N : "Tapi kan. . . ."

S : " Gak ada tapi-tapian!"

N : " Tapi Sasuke! Masalah di sini belum kelar, gak memungkinkan aku tinggal! Mungkin minggu depan baru aku bisa keluar dari Suna."

S : " . . . . "

N : " Sasuke? Hahh~ Owrait! Owrait! Aku rela ngelakuin apa aja asal kamu mau maafin aku, tanpa perlu aku balik ke Konoha."

S : " Kirimi aku foto kamu lagi_Masturbasi_ sambil jilat fotoku, pose _ seducttif _dan se_sexy_ mungkin! Gak terima penolakan!"

.

**PLAK 1**

S : " Coba tebak, yang aku pegang ini apa? Bentuknya bulet, agak kenyal, enak di sentuh apa lagi di remes dan bikin ketagihan?"

N : " ITU PANTATKU, TEME MESUM!"

( _Soundeffect_: PLAK! )

.

**PLAK 2**

S: " SAKIT DOBE! Kamu ini namparnya gak ngira-ngira!"

N : " Syukurin! Makanya jadi orang jangan mesum!"

S : " Itu mah salahin foto seseorang yang udah bikin hormon mesumku naik." * remes*

( Soundeffect: PLAKK! PLAKK! )

.

**CINTA**

S: " Aiissshh.. pelan-pelan dobe!"

N : " Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa jadi orang kok mesum banget."

S : " Aku mesumnya kan cuma sama kamu."

N : " Huh! Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu gak ada yang bisa di percaya, Teme!"

S : " I LOVE YOU . . .

N : " . . . . "

S : . . . So much!"

N : " Me too, My man..."

* KISS*

.

.

.

END-PREETTTTT**TT!**


End file.
